Melody
by hidingthetruthbehindamask
Summary: Melody is on hiatus from now on due to the fact I am snowed under with coursework. I am not finished with this story and I promise I will finish this story whenever I get chance- Hanabella Louise 25/2/12
1. Chapter 1

_**Merlin**_

_**Melody**_

_**By Hanabella Louise**_

_**Chapter 1- A Night to Remember**_

Arthur Pendragon, crowned Prince of Camelot, and his manservant, Merlin, had been together for six months. Their love was only known by the Lady Morgana, her lover and handmaid, Gwen, and Merlin's uncle and mother, Gauis and Hunith. Merlin and Arthur told Arthur's father, King Uther of Camelot, nothing of their love or the fact that Merlin and Morgana had magic.

Arthur was eating with his father and Morgana while Merlin was busy preparing Arthur's bedchamber. In the months that they had been together when it came to their lovemaking, Arthur was always on top. Tonight Merlin wanted to take control. He wanted to pleasure his prince for once, so, unknown to his prince, Merlin took a brave step to that effect. Merlin lit the candles in the nightstand and spread rose pelts on the bed; he pulled off the sheets so the bed was bare apart from the pillows and pelts. Merlin slowly removed all of his clothes before he lay on Arthur's bed in what he thought was a sexual pose and waited nervously for his prince to return.

Arthur nearly choked on his drink when he entered his bedchamber to find his lover lying on his bed naked, biting his bottom lip.

"Hey Prince Prat," Merlin said trying to sound sexy. It did the trick with Arthur who locked the door and walked slowly towards his lover taking his clothes off as he walked. Arthur placed a kiss onto Merlin's lips. He went to lie on top of him but Merlin grabbed his wrist gently.

"It's my turn to be on top tonight, Prince Prat," Merlin said, kissing him back. He gently laid Arthur onto the bed. Merlin grabbed the bottle of lube of the side he covered two of his fingers with the liquid and gently pushed his digits into Arthur's tight entrance. Arthur moaned at the feeling. Merlin slicked another finger with lube and added it to Arthur's entrance. Soon Arthur was begging for more than Merlin's digits. Merlin removed his fingers and slicked his cock with lube but he paused at Arthur's entrance.

"Sorry if I hurt you," Merlin whispered into Arthur's ear. Arthur nodded and Merlin pushed himself inside of Arthur's tight hole. Both men groaned at the feeling. The feeling of Arthur's tight walls around his cock was mind-blowing but Merlin retrained himself and waited for Arthur to adjust.

"Move, Merlin," Arthur begged. Merlin pulled himself out slowly and eased him self back in. Merlin started to thrust hard and fast into Arthur, pulling on his cock pumping him for all his was worth. Merlin's balls slapped against Arthur's arse. Merlin continued to move fast and hard inside of Arthur. Merlin felt a tingle sensation thrush through him, which he knew was his magic. As Arthur came the sensation got more powerful. Merlin

didn't question it. He was too busy to care.

After they finished, Merlin stayed inside of Arthur. He laid his sweaty head on Arthur's back.

"Amazing for a first timer," Arthur said with a smile.

"Glad I could pleasure you for once, my lord," Merlin said, kissing the back of Arthur's neck. He sucked on the spot and left a mark, marking his territory.

"I love you, idiot," Arthur crooned, kissing Merlin back.

"I love you too, Prat," Merlin replied, smiling. Merlin pulled out and both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Merlin smiled at a sleeping Arthur the next morning. He climbed quietly out of the bed. Then he dressed and went down to the kitchens to get Arthur some breakfast. When Arthur woke up, he sighed at the empty space next to him. He hated having to keep his love for Merlin a secret. Merlin returned with Arthur's breakfast.

"Good Morning, Sire," Merlin said with a smile. He placed Arthur's breakfast onto the table.

"Breakfast is severed," Merlin said with another smile. Arthur didn't move from the bed, just smiled at Merlin.

"Come and lie with me. I'm not ready to get up just yet," Arthur said, grinning. Merlin walked over to the bed. He slipped off his shoes and lay next to Arthur who wrapped his arms around Merlin.

"I could stay like this forever," Arthur remarked, contentedly.

"I wish we could but if your father finds out, he'll have me killed," Merlin reminded him with a sad smile. Arthur kissed his forehead.

"I won't let anyone harm you, Merlin. I promise," Arthur said, kissing him again.

"Come on, Sire. You have to get up. You've got to eat your breakfast and train your knights. We can play again tonight," Merlin said, kissing him. Both of them got out of bed. Arthur ate his breakfast, watching Merlin the entire time.

"So? Did you take control last night?" Morgana and Gwen had kidnapped Merlin while Arthur was training. He now sat on Morgana's bed getting question after question from the two girls

"Yes, I took control last night," Merlin confirmed with a shy smile. Morgana and Gwen smiled and hugged Merlin.

"We're so proud of you, Merlin. We knew you could do it," Morgana said, holding Gwen's hand tight. Merlin looked away from the girls looking out of the window. There was one thing tugging at his mind since last night and that was what happened while he and Arthur were making love. His magic stirred and he had no idea what it had done.

"Merlin, is something wrong?" Gwen asked, snapping Merlin from his thoughts.

"Last night something strange happened," Merlin confessed. Morgana sat next to him.

"What do you mean something strange?" Morgana asked.

"While we were making love I felt my magic sweep through me. But I have no idea what it did," Merlin explained and Morgana took his hand.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," she said, smiling reassuringly.

"Right, I have to go. Arthur will back from training soon. See you later,

Morgana, Gwen," Merlin said. He left the room. Gwen looked at Morgana who had a puzzled expression on her face.

"Morgana, something is wrong isn't it?" Gwen said. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to Morgana. She took her hand.

"I had a dream last night," Morgana said. Gwen knew that Morgana could see the future through her dreams.

"What did you see, Grana?" Gwen asked.

"Arthur and Merlin... It was so strange. Arthur gave birth to a little girl. She had Merlin's black hair and Arthur's eyes. She was their daughter, Gwen," Morgana said, confused. Gwen squeezed her hand.

"That's not going to happen, Grana. Arthur's a man. It's impossible for him to get pregnant. Don't worry, sweetheart," Gwen said before she kissed Morgana.

"I love you, Gwen," Morgana said, touching Gwen's cheek.

"I love you too."

As Gwen slept next to her that night, Morgana's dreams were filled once again with Arthur, Merlin and their daughter. Morgana woke up and looked at Gwen. She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep but she couldn't shake the feeling that her dreams meant something, that they meant a possible future for Merlin and Arthur and that scared Morgana. It scared her to her core.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Merlin**_

_**Melody**_

_**By Hanabella Louise**_

_**Chapter 2- Magic Makes Everything Possible**_

The Lady Morgana walked quickly to Gauis's chambers. Morgana had been having the same dream over and over again for over two months now and as it was coming up to the third month she knew that she needed Gauis. Morgana knocked on the door.

"Enter." Gauis called. Morgana opened the door and breathed a sigh of relief to see that neither Uther nor Merlin we're in sight, just Gauis and Hunith who was staying with her son and brother.

"Ah, Morgana, how can we help you?" Hunith said with a smile. Morgana really did like Hunith, she was so kind.

"I want to talk to you both about a dream I've been having a lot lately." Morgana said sitting down across from where Gauis and Hunith were sat.

"Tells us about the dream, Morgana, who and what was it about?" Gauis asked.

"Shall I make you some tea, Morgana?" Hunith asked.

"Yes please, Hunith." Morgana said with a smile.

"Gauis, would you like some tea?" Hunith asked her brother.

"Yes please." Gauis replied. Hunith got up to make the tea. Morgana glanced around the room.

"Where's Merlin?" Morgana asked.

"With Arthur, Arthur's not been well lately; I'm just in the middle of testing his urine." Gauis said as he turned to face the table. Morgana sat next to him.

" I fear my dreams might explain Arthur's illness as well as this test. I keep having this strange dream about Arthur and Merlin. It's the same dream every night." Morgana said. Hunith gave Morgana her drink and placed Gauis's on the side.

"What does the dream contain Morgana? If it involves my Merlin I want to know." Hunith said

" I see Arthur giving birth to a little girl. She had Merlin's raven black hair and Arthur's blue eyes. She was their daughter." Morgana said. Hunith gasped.

"It can't be possible." Gauis said.

"What do the tests show Gauis?" Morgana asked.

"Arthur's pregnant" Gauis said. Hunith was at his side in seconds

"That's not possible." Hunith said

"Merlin said that when they were making love three months ago the first night I ever had the dream that he felt his magic sweep through him." Morgana said. Gauis didn't say a word.

"It's impossible; Arthur and Merlin are both men." Hunith said.

"Not impossible with magic. Magic can do anything." Gauis said. The three were silent

"So who's going to break the happy news to the parents to be then?" Morgana asked the three looked at each other. They all decided that the three of them breaking the news would be better. So with the evidence to prove it they walked towards Arthur's chambers to break the news to the couple. The same thought raced through all their minds

"This is going to be interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Merlin**_

_**Melody**_

_**By Hanabella Louise**_

_**Chapter 3- Impossible**_

Arthur Pendragon, Crowned Prince of Camelot never got sick. He was always healthy and active. So when he started being sick his manservant Merlin knew something was wrong with him.

Arthur told Merlin that he would be fine, that it was just a stomach bug. But after two weeks with the same symptoms sickness, sweatiness, needing to urinate a lot more than usual Merlin knew it was time that Gauis had a look at him.

"I'm fine, Gauis, really, Merlin's just worrying too much as usual." Arthur said as Gauis examined him.

"Don't listen to him, Gauis, He's had the same illness for two weeks now." Merlin said looking at Arthur.

"Well I'll take this sample away for testing. I'll get back to you as soon as I know what the problem is." Gauis said with a smile before he left Arthur's chambers leaving the two lovers alone.

"Merlin, I'm fine, you worry too much." Arthur said with a weak smile.

"Arthur, your ill, something's wrong with you and I think it might be my fault." Merlin said. Arthur looked at his lover confused.

"What do you mean it might be your fault?" Arthur asked.

"Remember when I made love to you three months ago. I felt my magic sweep through me. I think it might have something to do with your illness. If your ill because of me I will never forgive myself." Merlin said close to tears.

"Merlin come here." Arthur said opening his arms. Merlin walked across the room and snuggled into Arthur's chest.

"My Illness is not your fault. It's probably nothing. Gauis will find out the problem and sort it. Don't worry." Arthur said kissing Merlin's head. Merlin went to kiss Arthur on the lips before Arthur put his hand over his mouth.

"I'm going to be sick." Arthur said pushing past Merlin running to the chamber pot before he threw up into it. Merlin was at his side rubbing his back. After Arthur was finished throwing up Merlin wiped his mouth.

"Feeling better?" Merlin asked. Arthur just nodded. Merlin helped Arthur back to the bed. Arthur lay on the bed. Merlin pulled the cover over him.

"Get some sleep." Merlin said kissing his check. Merlin went to leave the room.

"Merlin don't go stay with me please." Arthur said the tone in his voice broke Merlin's heart. He sounded so scared, so weak. Merlin walked back towards the bed. He got in next to Arthur and wrapped his arms around him.

"I feel so ill, Merlin." Arthur said in a weak voice.

"I know you do, baby, Gauis is going to find out what's wrong with you don't worry." Merlin said kissing his head. Arthur for some strange reason broke down crying. He'd done that twice today Merlin just held him tight kissing his forehead till he stopped crying. Merlin watched Arthur as he slept so peaceful so sweet.

Merlin sat up with a start when he heard a knock at the door. He rubbed his eyes; he must have fallen asleep.

"Merlin, get the door will you." Arthur said, who was now awake.

"Of course." Merlin said climbing out of the bed. Merlin opened the chamber door and was shocked to see his mother, Morgana and Gauis standing there.

"Mother, Morgana, Gauis, what can we do for you?" Merlin asked with a small smile.

"We need to talk to you and Arthur about his illness." Hunith said with a small smile. Merlin looked at Arthur.

"Let them in. I'm dressed anyway." Arthur said with a small smile. Merlin moved aside so that Morgana, His Mother and Gauis could enter the room. Arthur sat at the end of his bed and Merlin sat next to him holding his hand tight waiting to discover what was the cause of Arthur's illness.

"So are you going to put us out of our misery and tell us what's wrong with me then?" Arthur asked after nothing was said for a few minutes.

"Umm we're not really sure how to tell you this. It's still hard for us to understand and believe." Morgana said with a small smile. Merlin was biting his bottom lip scared to death.

"Just tell us before Merlin chews a hole through his lip." Arthur said squeezing Merlin's hand. Gauis took a deep breath.

"Arthur's Pregnant." Morgana, Hunith and Gauis said together. Merlin and Arthur looked up at them shocked. There was a silence which Arthur broke by laughing.

"Ok, what's the joke? I can't be pregnant; I'm a man." Arthur said.

"I don't think they're kidding Arthur. You remember I told you that during our love making three months ago I felt my magic sweep through me." Merlin said and in that moment Arthur went as white as snow.

"Oh god." Arthur said.

"Merlin's magic has got you pregnant." Gauis said. Merlin and Arthur looked at each other

"Oh, and it's a baby girl, I've had visions of her birth. Congrats boys." Morgana said. Arthur and Merlin looked at each other before Arthur broke down sobbing on Merlin's shoulder

"Sorry, he's done that a lot today." Merlin said with a small smile. Arthur just sobbed on Merlin's shoulder while Merlin try to make sense of what was going on in his head.

"What did you see in your vision Morgana?" Merlin asked. Arthur just kept sobbing

"I saw Arthur giving birth to your daughter. Your helped him give birth. She had your raven black hair and Arthur's blue eyes. She was so beautiful. I can see both of you in her as clear as the blue sky." Morgana said with a smile.

"Leave us. Merlin and I have to talk alone." Arthur said, none of them had noticed that he had stopped sobbing. Merlin walked Morgana, Hunith and Gauis to the door.

"I'll talk to you guys later." Merlin said with small smile.

"Don't let him talk to you in to get rid of your daughter, Merlin. You'll keep Arthur's pregnancy a secret. Remember Magic can do anything." Morgana whispered and placed a soft kiss onto Merlin's check. Morgana walked back to her chamber to find Gwen and Hunith and Gauis returned to Gauis chamber to wait for Merlin. Merlin closed the door and took a deep breath before turning to face Arthur who was sat on the bed with his hand rested on his stomach. Merlin walked towards him and placed his hand over the top of Arthur's.

"I'm pregnant." Arthur whispered.

"We're going to be parents." Merlin whispered back.

"What are we going to do? If my father finds out he'll have you and our baby killed. I won't let him hurt you two." Arthur said looking into Merlin's eyes and in that moment blue met blue.

"I'll think of something. Magic can do anything." Merlin said smiling.

"Yeah, Magic can do anything." Arthur said smiling back before he placed his lips to Merlin's sealing them in a passionate kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Merlin**_

_**Melody**_

_**By Hanabella Louise**_

_**Chapter 4- How Did That Happen?**_

The Lady Morgana walked slowly back towards her chamber. She knew her dreams meant something. She knew in her heart that Arthur was pregnant with his and Merlin's child. And now she knew the truth. She could sleep tonight with an easy mind. The next problem was telling her handmaid and lover Gwen the news. Morgana closed her chamber door behind her.

"Gwen?" Morgana called from the chamber door

"I'm here." Gwen called. Morgana walked into her chamber and smiled to see Gwen sat on her bed. They were flowers by the bed. Gwen smiled.

"To brighten your day." Gwen said with a smile. Morgana sat next to Gwen, took her hand and placed a soft gentle kiss onto her lips.

"Your so sweet and kind, Gwen. That's why I love you so much." Morgana said smiling.

"You seem better, did Gauis give you something to help the dreams?" Gwen asked. Morgana had told Gwen she was going to see Gauis. Now Morgana had to tell Gwen everything that had happened in the last forty minutes.

"Yes, going to see Gauis brought told me some interesting things." Morgana said getting up from the bed. Morgana walked towards the window and peered out. She caught sight of Uther walking across the courtyard talking to Sir Leon. Morgana shivered; she knew that if Uther discovered that she and Merlin had magic and that Merlin's Magic had gotten his son pregnant all four of them would be dead.

"Morgana?" Gwen snapped Morgana from her thoughts.

"Yes." Morgana said. Gwen looked at her worried.

"Are you ok? You look as white as snow. Tell me what happened with Gauis." Gwen asked worried.

"I'm fine just worried. Remember I told you about the dream where I saw Arthur giving birth?" Morgana asked.

"Yes I remember. What does that have to do with anything?" Gwen asked confused.

"Arthur's not been well the last couple of weeks. Gauis was doing some tests to see what was wrong with him when I went to see him." Morgana said she paused for a breath before she continued.

"My dream was real Gwen. Arthur's pregnant. Gauis confirmed it." Morgana said. Morgana watched as her lover went into complete and utter shock. Gwen said nothing just stood there looking at Morgana shocked. Morgana sat Gwen on the bed.

"Gwen, sweetheart, breathe." Morgana said. Gwen took a deep, staggered breath.

"That's impossible. How did that happen?" Gwen asked.

"Love and Magic, Gwen, Love and Magic." Morgana said and Gwen sighed.

"Was that why you looked so pale before? It must worry you. If Uther finds out about Arthur's pregnancy and yours and Merlin's magic he'll have you killed. All of you." Gwen said as a tear rolled down her cheek at the thought of Morgana's death.

"Nothing is going to happen to us, Gwen. Magic can do anything. Uther is

going to find out nothing. Don't worry, darling." Morgana said, kissing her.

"Morgana, I love you." Gwen said with a smile

"I love you more, Gwen." Morgana said, kissing her again.

Merlin left Arthur asleep and walked towards Gauis's chambers. He was still in shock. Inside Arthur was their daughter. A life that they and Merlin's magic had created. Merlin's head was in the clouds, he wasn't really paying attention to anything when he bumped into the King.

"I'm so sorry, Sire." Merlin said when he realised that he'd just bumped into the King.

"Watch where you going boy. Tell me Merlin how is Arthur? Is he any better today?" Uther asked. Merlin wanted to faint in that moment. He feared Uther more then ever now.

"He's still ill, Sire. Gauis as recommend bed rest for him for the next few weeks." Merlin said with a small smile.

"Make sure he's get your full attention. I want my son to get better. If he's doesn't get all the care he needs I'll have you thrown into the stocks for the next month." Uther said before walking away.

"Yes, sire." Merlin said before he sighed and kept walking towards Gauis's chamber. Merlin was met with the questioning eyes of his mother and uncle when he entered the physician's chambers .

"What did Arthur say?" Hunith asked.

"Nothing much." Merlin said with a small smile.

"Is he going to follow his pregnancy to term? Or do you want me to take care of it?" Gauis asked. Merlin snapped at the thought of Gauis killing their child.

"ARTHUR IS GOING TO CARRY OUR CHILD TO TERM! HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Merlin shouted.

"Merlin, calm down. Gauis is only thinking of your safety." Hunith said with a small smile.

"Arthur can have our child and I can keep my life at the same time. Magic can do anything. That's why I came back down here, to find a spell to keep Arthur's pregnancy a secret." Merlin said he walked past his mother and uncle up to his room. He grabbed his book that Gauis had given him and started to flick through the pages looking for a spell. If he couldn't find one in the book he'd go to the Great Dragon for help. The door opened, Merlin didn't look up from his book.

"Merlin, I'm sorry for what I said." Gauis said, Merlin looked at his Uncle.

"I'm sorry too I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I know your only thinking of what's best for me." Merlin said with a small smile.

"If Arthur is going to carry the baby to term. I'll need to keep a close eye on him. To make sure that his pregnancy runs smoothly." Gauis said with a smile.

"Thank you, Gauis." Merlin said and he turned back to his book he turned one more page before he found the spell he needed.

"Got it!" Merlin said with a smile. He rushed past Gauis and raced back to Arthur's chambers to give Arthur the good news.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Merlin**_

_**Melody**_

_**By Hanabella Louise**_

_**Chapter 5- Never Mess With Arthur's Cookies!**_

Gwen, the Lady Morgana's maid and lover walked slowly towards Prince Arthur's Chamber. Gwen decided that while Morgana was catching up on some well needed sleep, that she would visit Arthur and Merlin and give them her congratulations to the soon to be parents. Gwen still had a hard time getting her head around the fact that Arthur was pregnant with his and Merlin's daughter.

Gwen stood outside the chamber door for a few minutes she took several deep breaths for she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Arthur called from the other side.

"It's Gwen, Sire," Gwen replied back. She heard footsteps approaching the door and smiled as Arthur opened the door.

"What can I do for you Gwen?" Arthur asked , returning her smile.

"Morgana told me the news," Gwen explained.

"Come in." Arthur moved aside so Gwen could enter the room. Merlin sat on Arthur's bed.

"I came to wish you both congratulations on the baby. Morgana told me," Gwen offered, beaming. Merlin and Arthur smiled back at her.

"Thank you, Gwen," Arthur said. He took Merlin's hand and gently squeezed it. Merlin was now at Arthur's side.

"So how are you going to keep the pregnancy a secret?" Gwen asked.

"Already done. I've cast a spell that will keep Arthur's baby bump hidden," Merlin said with a smile.

"Magic can do anything," Gwen said with a small smile.

"Everything and anything," Arthur agreed kissing Merlin.

"I must be getting back to Morgana. Congratulations again," Gwen said with a small smile before she left the room.

"I'm hungry," Arthur griped as soon as Gwen had gone. Merlin looked at Arthur puzzled before Arthur walked out of the room.

"This pregnancy is going to be a nightmare," Merlin whispered to himself before he ran after Arthur.

Arthur entered the kitchen with Merlin on his heels.

"Where are my cookies?" Arthur asked when he saw that the plate was gone.

"The Lady Morgana took them, sire," one of the cooks said. Merlin looked at Arthur worried.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"SHE'S DEAD!" Arthur shouted before he left the room in a rage.

Gwen walked back to Morgana's chambers. She found Morgana with a smile on her face and cookies on the bedside table.

"Who's Cookies are those?" Gwen asked.

"Arthur's. They were in the kitchen and I was hungry," Morgana said smiling.

"Want the last one?" Morgana asked. Gwen smiled and Morgana fed Gwen the last cookie.

Morgana and Gwen both looked up fast as Morgana's chamber door flew open. Arthur walked in with his sword in hand and Merlin behind him.

"Arthur, Merlin, what can we do for you?" Morgana asked. Arthur held his sword to her neck.

"You ate my cookies?" Arthur asked. Morgana smiled.

"There we so good I couldn't help myself," Morgana said laughing.

"Well we'll see who's laughing once my father find outs," Arthur raged before he walked out of the room. Merlin, Morgana and Gwen looked at each other before they ran out after Arthur.

Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot was in the grand hall with Sir Leon when the door busted open.

"FATHER!" Arthur shouted. Merlin, Morgana and Gwen entered afterwards.

"What is it Arthur?" Uther asked. Morgana and Gwen were smiling at each other.

"I WANT MORGANA PUNISHED FOR COMMITING A CRIME AGAINST ME!" Arthur shouted. Morgana put her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh.

"What is the crime that Morgana committed Arthur?" Uther asked. Arthur was trying his hardest not to cry.

"She ate all my cookies, Father! Every single one! I want her thrown in jail for being a cookie thief," Arthur said close to tears Gwen and Morgana started to giggle. Merlin looked at Morgana.

"What have you done?" Merlin mouthed at Morgana. Morgana just smiled and kept giggling.

"Arthur, eating your cookies is not a reason to throw Morgana in jail," Uther said. Morgana and Gwen stopped laughing when Arthur let out a small sob.

"YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT MY COOKIES! YOU'RE ALWAYS ON MORGANA'S SIDE! YOU LOVE HER MORE THAN ME!" Arthur shouted. Uther looked completely shocked at his son's outburst. Merlin was at Arthur's side.

"Arthur, that not true. I love you both very much," Uther comforted with a small smile.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Arthur screamed before he broke down sobbing onto Merlin's shoulder.

"I'm sorry about that, Sire. He's not himself at the moment. He needs rest. I'll take him back to his chambers," Merlin said he led a crying Arthur out of the hall. Morgana and Gwen started laughing.

"I'll get you some more cookies shall I?" Merlin asked. Arthur nodded.

"Cookies and a glass of milk please," Arthur said. Merlin sighed and led Arthur back to his chambers.

"What was wrong with him?" Uther asked Morgana.

"He's ill, Uther. He needs you to show him love," Morgana said.

"Why did you eat his cookies?" Uther asked.

"To get on his nerves. It didn't work very well," Morgana said with a small cheeky smile.

"Don't do it again, Morgana. You know you never mess with Arthur's cookies," Uther warned with a sigh. Morgana took a deep breath trying not to laugh.

"Yes, I know," Morgana replied with a smile.

Arthur gulped down his milk within seconds and his cookies were gone in a nano second.

"So hungry and thirsty," Arthur commented smiling at Merlin.

"I noticed," Merlin said. Arthur smiled at him and got up from his chair.

He took Merlin's hand and led him towards the bed.

"I want to make love," Arthur said with a smile. "I want you to make love to me, Merlin. Then I want to make love to you." Sexual arousal: another side effect of his pregnancy, not that Merlin was complaining.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Merlin**_

_**Melody**_

_**By Hanabella Louise**_

_**Chapter 6- L.O.V.E**_

Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot lay naked atop his also naked lover and manservant Merlin. Arthur was three months pregnant with their child, created by magic and love. It was because of his pregnancy that Arthur was now getting ready to make love to Merlin in the middle of the day.

"I love you." Arthur whispered into Merlin's ear.

"I love you too." Merlin whispered back. Arthur was now paused at Merlin's tight entrance.

"Sorry if I hurt you." Arthur whispered before he pushed his engorged cock into Merlin's tight entrance. Merlin moaned.

"So big." Merlin moaned, breathless. Arthur eased himself out before easing himself back in. He went a slow pace until Merlin was begging him to go faster. He obeyed his pleading lover's requests. And soon the prince's bedchamber was filled with their loving making. Merlin was close. Arthur could feel it.

"HOLY SHIT, ARTHUR." Merlin moaned as he came. His tight walls clamed around Arthur's cock. Making Arthur cum inside of his lover. Arthur pulled out and laid next to Merlin on the bed. Merlin rested his sweaty head on Arthur's chest.

"I bloody love you." Merlin said, kissing the Prince's lips.

"I love you too." Arthur said, he went to kiss Merlin when a knock on the door stopped him. Arthur climbed out of bed pulling on his trousers and walked towards the door. He opened it.

"Sire. Your father requires your presence in the hall." Sir Leon said. Merlin started to get dressed.

"Did he say why?" Arthur asked.

"The Lady Bethany, King Odin's granddaughter, and the Lady Bethany's daughter, the Lady Georgia, will be arriving soon. The King demands that you and the Lady Morgana are present when she arrives." Sir Leon said.

"Tell my father that I will be there. I just need time to prepare." Arthur said. Merlin was now fully dressed.

"Of course Sire." Sir Leon said before he left. Arthur closed the door and turned to face Merlin.

"Great." Arthur said, picking his shirt off the floor.

"I'm guessing your not overjoyed by the visit of Lady Bethany and Lady Georgia." Merlin said with a small smile.

"Lady Bethany is a good woman, but her daughter, Lady Georgia… There are no words that can describe that girl. She's going to make you jealous, and me sick," Arthur elaborated as he went behind the screen.

"Why is she going to make me jealous and how is she going to make you sick?" Merlin asked.

"She's been in love with me since we were kids. She makes me feel sick," Arthur called.

"Well she can't have you. You're mine," Merlin called.

"I know. Now help me get ready. My Father will go mad if I'm late," Arthur said, throwing his shirt at Merlin.

"Yes, Sire," Merlin said with a laugh before he went to prepare Arthur a bath.

_**With the Lady Morgana and Gwen**_

Morgana and Gwen were lying on Morgana's bed cuddling when there was a knock on the door. Morgana got up to answer it. Sir Leon stood at the door.

"Sir Leon. How can I help you?" Morgana asked with a smile.

"The King wishes to welcome Lady Bethany and her daughter Lady Georgia to court." Sir Leon said with a smile.

"Thank you Leon. Make sure the King knows that I will be there." Morgana said..

"My Lady," Sir Leon acknowledged before he left. Morgana closed the door. Gwen sat up on the bed.

"Shall I help you get ready?" Gwen asked.

"Not yet. I've not finished cuddling with you yet," Morgana giggled and she lay down on the bed, wrapping her arms around Gwen.

"I love you," Morgana said, placing kisses onto Gwen's lips.

"I love you too," Gwen replied. Morgana and Gwen lay on the bed for a good five minutes, cuddling, before Morgana and Gwen got off the bed to help Morgana dress for the arrival of the two ladies.

_**With Uther **_

Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot, stood looking in the mirror of his bedchamber. Lady Bethany and her daughter, Lady Georgia, arrived tonight. Lady Bethany's husband had died at the same time Uther's wife. The two mourned together, and the tragic events had brought them closer. Uther had strong feelings for her. Thought he'd never admit it, not to her. A knock on the door broke Uther from his thoughts.

"Enter," he called. Gauis and Sir Leon entered the room.

"Prince Arthur and The Lady Morgana will be present tonight, Sire," Sir Leon reported.

"Thank you, Leon. You may leave us," Uther said. Leon left the room.

"You wished to see me, Sire?" Gauis said.

"Two things really. One: how is Arthur? His manservant said he was unwell," Uther inquired.

"The Prince will be fine, Sire. It's nothing more than a bug. What was the second thing you wished to talk to me about Sire?" Gauis asked.

"Lady Bethany. You are the only one that knows what happened between us after her husband and my wife died. You know what I was like when she left court twenty-years ago. I'm nervous about seeing her again, Gauis," Uther confided. Gauis had been his trusted friend for the last twenty-five years.

"You will be fine, Sire. You have no need to be nervous. I'm sure the Lady Bethany feels as you do," Gauis assured him. Uther gave his friend a small smile.

"Thank you, Gauis. You may leave," Uther said and he turned back towards the mirror.

"My Lord." Gauis left the room, shutting the door behind him. Uther made sure he looked decent before he left his bedchamber and headed towards the Great Hall.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Merlin**_

_**Melody**_

_**By Hanabella Louise**_

_**Chapter 7- The New Girls in Town**_

Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot was nervous, more nervous than he had ever been in his life. King Uther, Prince Arthur, Prince Arthur's manservant and secret lover Merlin, the Lady Morgana, the Lady Morgana's hand maid and secret lover Gwen, Court Physician Gaius and the Knights of Camelot were now all waiting for the Lady Bethany and her daughter the Lady Georgia to arrive. Uther and Bethany had not seen each other for over fifteen years and she had not step foot in Camelot for twenty-two years. Painful memories of the past kept her away.

"Your father looks nervous," Merlin whispered into Arthur's ear.

"Don't be stupid, Merlin. Father's fine," Arthur hissed back. Merlin said nothing, just stood quietly behind Arthur, playing with the prince's fingers.

"Are you nervous?" Merlin whispered. Arthur sighed.

"I'm a little nervous," Arthur whispered back. Arthur gently took Merlin's hand and squeezed it.

Arthur let go when the wooden doors to the hall opened. Merlin and Gwen, as servants, stepped back as the Lady Bethany and the Lady Georgia entered the hall.

Uther couldn't help but smile. The Lady Bethany was as he remembered her. Her midnight black hair was so long that it swept across the stone floor. Her dark green eyes, her perfect lips, the years had not changed her. The Lady Bethany's daughter was a spitting image of her mother, apart from her eyes, which were a shade paler than her mother's. They approached Uther, Arthur and Morgana so gracefully that the echo of their shoes on the stone floor was like to the gentle pattering of rain, soft, sweet, soothing.

"Lady Bethany, Lady Georgia, we're so honoured to have you both here," Uther greeted, stepping forward. He kissed the Lady Bethany's hand and looked into her eyes for a few moments before he proceeded to kiss the hand of the Lady Georgia.

"It's our pleasure to be here, Sire," Lady Bethany replied with a sweet smile.

"Lady Bethany, you may remember my son, Arthur, from your last visit. And this is my ward, the Lady Morgana," Uther introduced.

"It's a pleasure," Arthur and Morgana said together.

"How could we forget the dashing prince Arthur. The years have made you more heavenly, Sire," the Lady Georgia said with a little purr at the end.

Arthur forced a smile. He was wrong in thinking that Merlin would be jealous. In fact, he and Gwen were trying not to laugh.

"This is my manservant, Merlin, and the Lady Morgana's maid, Guinevere," Arthur said, introducing Merlin and Gwen to the Lady Bethany and to the Lady Georgia.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my Ladies," Merlin and Gwen said together.

The Lady Georgia stood with Morgana and Arthur. Merlin and Gwen stood to the side. Merlin could see from the corner of his eye that she was flirting with him. Well, she was trying, trying and failing.

"She's such a flirt," Merlin whispered into Gwen's ear. Gwen giggled a little.

"She's not the only one flirting," Gwen whispered back.

"Arthur's not flirting with her," Merlin whispered back, a little hurt.

"No. The King and the Lady Bethany are flirting," Gwen pointed out with a furtive grin. Merlin looked across the room to where the King and the Lady Bethany stood, and indeed, as Gwen had said, they were flirting. It was as clear as the blue sky.

"I know he's killed a lot of people because of magic, but he deserves happiness after what happened with his wife and the troll," Gwen said. Merlin said nothing, just stood there watching the man flirting, the man who would kill him and his and Arthur's unborn child if he ever found out the truth. Merlin felt sick to his stomach at the thought of Uther killing his and Arthur's unborn daughter. The Man was stone cold evil. He deserved to die alone.

Merlin had been very quiet since the welcoming feast. Something that did not go unnoticed by Arthur. He knew something was wrong. Merlin was never quiet. He always had something to say.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked as Merlin helped him dress for bed.

"Nothing," Merlin replied. He went to do up the buttons on Arthur's shirt when the Prince gently took Merlin's wrists in his hands.

"You're a bad liar, Merlin. Tell me what's on your mind, baby," Arthur crooned, kissing his cheek.

"Did you see your father tonight?" Merlin asked.

"Yes why? What's he done?" Arthur asked worried.

"Answer this question, Arthur. If he's killed millions of people for using magic, do you believe he deserves happiness and love?" Merlin asked looking into Arthur's eyes.

"No, he doesn't," Arthur said, not breaking away from Merlin's eyes.

"He deserves to die alone. You saw him with Lady Bethany. They knew each other years ago. Do you think anything will happen between them?" Merlin asked.

"I hope not.. I couldn't bare having the Lady Georgia as a step sister. I thought having Morgana as my father's ward was bad. Imagine what would it would be like with the Lady Georgia as my stepsister. It would be a living hell," Arthur complained with a smile that made Merlin laugh.

"Morgana's not that bad," Merlin said, returning the smile. Arthur kissed his lips.

"Don't worry about my father. I won't let him hurt you or the baby. Now let's get some sleep. I'm tired," Arthur said letting out a cute little yawn before climbing into bed.

"Stay with me tonight, Merlin. Please," Arthur asked as Merlin stood by the bed, getting ready to put out the candles.

"Of course," Merlin said he put the last candle out and got in next Arthur, wrapping his arms around the Prince.

"I love you, both of you," Merlin whispered into Arthur's ear, gently resting his hand on Arthur's flat stomach.

"We love you too," Arthur whispered back and the two boys fell asleep in each other's arms.

**With Morgana and Gwen**

Morgana bolted upright in bed. She gasped for air, shocked at what she'd just seen.

"No," Morgana whispered through her tears. Gwen opened her eyes and saw Morgana crying. Gwen rubbed her back.

"Bad Dream?" Gwen asked.

"Worse than a bad dream, a horrific Nightmare: One I hope doesn't come true," Morgana revealed. Before Gwen had time to ask her what she was talking about Morgana had snuggled back into her pillow. Gwen kissed her head before wrapping her arms around her and going back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Merlin**_

_**Melody**_

_**By Hanabella Louise**_

_**Chapter 8- Blossoming Bubbles**_

Spring. The Flowers start to blossom but it was not only the flowers in Camelot that were blossoming; the feelings between King Uther and The Lady Bethany were becoming stronger and more obvious to the people of Camelot every day.

Prince Arthur was now four months pregnant with his and his lover, and manservant, Merlin's, daughter. Arthur stood at his bedroom window, watching his father and the Lady Bethany sitting in the Royal Gardens. Arthur felt sick at the sight of his murdering father enjoying himself, falling in love, he knew that if his father ever discovered that Merlin and Morgana had magic that he was pregnant his father would kill them all without a second thought. Arthur, Merlin, The Lady Morgana and The Lady Morgana's maid and lover Gwen felt appalled by the new found love and happiness that Uther had found with the Lady Bethany. Arthur sighed, disgusted and turned away from the window as his father gave the Lady Bethany a red rose.

"It's appalling. Those two. It make me so angry," Arthur said to Merlin as he sat on his bed. Merlin watched in wonder, amazement and horror as Arthur's eyes flashed golden and the vase by the bed smashed. Arthur gasped and look at Merlin who looked shocked and scared.

"What was that?" Arthur asked.

"Magic. You used magic," Merlin said, gob smacked.

"That's Impossible. I don't know any magic," Arthur said, confused.

"Your eyes Arthur. They flashed golden. That only happens when magic is used. So if it wasn't you or me then..." Merlin stopped dead mid-sentence as it finally hit him.

"It was her. It was the baby. She has Magic. Magic she can channel through you, Arthur. She used her magic on the vase because you were angry. Your mood controls her magic," Merlin explained to Arthur, only just beginning to understand it himself.

"Oh god. I have to learn to control my moods. Her magic. If My father sees something like that we're in trouble." Arthur said as he hiccupped and bubbles appeared.

"I helped Morgana control her magic. So me and Grana will help you control the baby's magic." Merlin said with a small smile.

"Bubbles," Arthur said, pointing in disbelief to the bubbles floating in the air.

"Let's go see Grana and Gwen," Merlin said, taking Arthur's hand and leading him out of his bedchamber towards Morgana's chambers.

"Would you like another strawberry?" Uther asked Bethany with a smile. They were sat in the royal garden eating strawberries.

"I'd love one," Bethany replied, smiling back. Uther gently fed her the sweet juicy strawberry.

"The last month has been the best month of my life. Being with you again, Uther. I feel alive again," Bethany said, placing a soft kiss on his check.

"You don't have to go. Stay." Uther pleaded, taking her hand in his.

"I can't. I have to return home," Bethany replied, moaning at her inevitable trip home, far away from Uther.

"Stay here with me. Marry me?" Uther asked. Bethany looked at him, shocked.

"Are you asking me to be your wife and Queen?" Bethany asked.

"Yes. You would make me the happiest man alive if you accepted." Uther said with a smile. Bethany smiled and kissed his lips.

"Of course I accept." Bethany said overjoyed.

"We must make arrangements for the wedding. And tell everyone the good news." Uther said with a smile.

"Not just yet. I want to spent a bit more time alone with you." Bethany said and Uther just smiled.

"Ok take deep breaths." Morgana urged. Arthur was sat on her bed with his eyes closed. Merlin next to him. Gwen at Morgana's side. Arthur took deep breaths. He opened his eyes at the knock at the door, Gwen went to get it as Merlin got off the bed.

"Sir Leon. Come in." Gwen said, with a small smile. Leon walked in.

"Sire. My Lady. Your father and the Lady Bethany wish to see you in the great hall immediately." Sir Leon said. Arthur stood up.

"Let's go." Arthur said, he left the room with Morgana, Sir Leon, Merlin and Gwen followed.

"What do you think's going on?" Merlin asked Arthur.

"I hope to god it's not what I think it is." Arthur said back and he took a deep breath as they walked into the great hall. Uther was sat hand in hand with the Lady Bethany.

"Father, what can we do for you?" Arthur asked. The Lady Georgia smiled at Arthur.

"The Lady Bethany and I have some important news." Uther murmured and Arthur looked at Morgana and the two knew what was coming next.

"We're getting married." Uther and Bethany said together. The Lady Georgia hugged the happy couple. But Arthur and Morgana said nothing. Did nothing. Arthur took deep breaths trying to keep his anger and his unborn daughter's magic under control.

Arthur said quietly on his bed. He couldn't get his head around his father marrying the Lady Bethany. It felt wrong. His father didn't deserve happiness. Merlin prepared Arthur a hot bath. He was trying to find ways to keep Arthur calm. He didn't want Arthur losing his temper. Not with their daughter's magic being out of control.

"Arthur?" Merlin said his name.

"It's not right. He deserves to die alone." Arthur hissed. Merlin started rubbing his neck

"I know just stay calm, baby, please." Merlin said, rubbing Arthur's neck and kissing his check.

"I love you." Arthur whispered into his ear.

"I love you too." Merlin whispered back. Arthur took several deep breaths as Merlin rubbed his neck. Merlin stopped at the sound of a knock on the door. Merlin climbed off the bed and went back to preparing Arthur a bath.

"Come in." Arthur called. The door opened and the Lady Bethany entered the room.

"Leave us boy." Bethany said to Merlin.

"Yes, My Lady." Merlin said with a sigh. He walked towards the door.

"Stay calm." Merlin mouthed to Arthur before shutting the door, leaving the Lady Bethany and her future son in law alone.

"I couldn't help but notice that your were not that overall happy about your father and I getting married, I ask why?" Bethany asked Arthur who was taking deep breaths.

"It does not matter what I feel." Arthur said.

"Oh, it does. It matters to your father. What you and Morgana think about us matters to him a lot. He says that if you two are not happy about us then we will not be married. But I don't want that to happen. So I want you and Morgana to be happy about us." Bethany said.

"You can't make me and Morgana happy about this when we're not." Arthur said.

"No, but I have ways and information." Bethany said, walking around the room.

"What sort of information?" Arthur asked.

"That your manservant Merlin and Morgana have magic. That you are involved with Merlin and Morgana is involved with her handmaid Gwen. And that you're pregnant with yours and Merlin's child." Bethany said and Arthur went as white as snow.

"Please. Don't say anything. I'm begging. We'll do anything. Me and Morgana. We'll be happy about you two. Please. Don't tell my father." Arthur begged in tears.

"I'll make you a deal. You and Morgana do as I say from now on. And your father will find out nothing. So, do we have a deal?" Bethany asked with a sly smile.

"Yes. We have a deal." Arthur said, tears were falling faster now.

"Good boy." Bethany said before she left the room. Arthur collapsed in tears on the bed.

Merlin re entered the room a few moments later. Arthur was sat on his bed, face stained with tears. Merlin walked towards him.

"Arthur, Baby, What's wrong?" Merlin asked. Arthur said nothing, just sobbed. Merlin wrapped his arms around his sobbing lover.

"She knows. Bethany. She knows everything. She said if me and Grana don't act happy for her and father. She'll tell him everything." Arthur said between tears. Merlin held him close.

"It's going to be ok. I'll fix this. Don't worry." Merlin said, kissing Arthur's head. But if truth be told Merlin had no idea how to fix it.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Merlin**_

_**Melody**_

_**By Hanabella Louise**_

_**Chapter 9- The Great Dragon**_

Merlin knew that he needed to come up with a plan to stop the Lady Bethany from blackmailing his pregnant lover Arthur, and his friend the Lady Morgana, into pretending to be happy about the Lady Bethany's marriage to Arthur's father Uther Pendragon.

But as Merlin paced the length of Arthur's bed chamber as the pregnant blonde slept it was becoming all too clear to Merlin that a plan against the Lady Bethany was not going to be as easy as Merlin first thought

Merlin let out an angry sigh and sat on the window sill of Arthur's chambers. Arthur mumbled in his sleep which made Merlin smile, Merlin got up from the window sill and walked over to the bed. Merlin gently sat down on the bed not wanting to wake Arthur, who looked extremely peaceful asleep.

Arthur stirred in his sleep, he slowly opened his baby blue eyes which we're filled with sleep, Arthur gave Merlin a tired smile.

"Go back to sleep, baby." Merlin said, kissing his cheek.

"What are we going to do? I won't let my father hurt you or our daughter." Arthur said with tears in his eyes, Merlin wiped them away.

"Don't worry. I'll fix this. I promise." Merlin said and as the words left his mouth he knew how he was going to fix it. Merlin stood up, Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand and held it tight.

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked, worried.

"To see the Great Dragon. I've got a plan and I'll need the Dragon's help. I won't be long." Merlin said, kissing Arthur's lips.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Arthur asked worried.

"No you go back to sleep. I love you." Merlin said. He went to walk towards the door, Arthur kept hold of his hand.

"Be careful. We love you." Arthur said with a small smile, letting go of Merlin's hand. Merlin smiled and left the room, Arthur lay back down on the pillow but he was far too nervous and worried to go back to sleep. So Arthur lay their in fear and waited for Merlin to return all the while his hand rested on his stomach.

Merlin knew if anyone could fix this it would be the Great Dragon. In the time Merlin had been in Camelot the Great Dragon had helped him a great deal. Merlin lit his torch and walked slowly down the stairs to where the Dragon was trapped. Merlin entered the cave.

The Great Dragon appeared a moment later.

"Merlin. What can I help you with this time?" The Great Dragon asked. Merlin found it quiet strange that the Dragon always thought that Merlin came down her for help, which in some cases, like now, was true.

"I need you to help me with a plan against the Lady Bethany. She's blackmailing Arthur and Morgana into pretending to be happy about her marriage to the King. She's said if they don't do as she says she will tell Uther everything. About mine and Morgana's magic, The Baby. Everything. Our lives are at risk here. Please help me." Merlin pleaded with the Dragon.

"I'm not your enemy, Merlin. I'm on your side." Merlin turned fast to see the Lady Bethany standing behind him.

"What do you mean you're on my side? You're blackmailing Arthur and Morgana! Your marrying a killer." Merlin said with anger in his voice.

"Everything we do in this life, Merlin, has a reason behind it." The Lady Bethany said before walking past Merlin towards the Great Dragon. The Lady Bethany knelt in front of the Dragon and started chanting. Merlin knew the words she were chanting we're words of magic.

"Kilgharrah. I am the Lady Bethany. One of the high priestess of the Old Religion. Sent to Camelot on a mission to protect the future of magic and to convert Uther to our way of thinking. Uther is blinded by the old ways of magic. I must show him that magic is good before the future is born into this world." The Lady Bethany said to the Great Dragon. Merlin stepped forward.

"What do you mean before the future is born into this world?" Merlin asked confused.

"Yours and Arthur's daughter Merlin is the future of Magic. Without her Magic will die." The Great Dragon said. Merlin was shocked. Bethany took his hand.

"I've been sent to protect your daughter. Merlin, you know as well as I do if Uther discovers the truth he will kill you all. I cannot allow that to happen. I only blackmailed Morgana and Arthur because I need to be Uther's wife and queen to protect the future." Bethany said. Merlin looked at her.

"Merlin, trust her. She is on your side. Trust her like you trust me." The Great Dragon said and Merlin knew that if the Dragon trusted her that she was to be trusted.

"I trust you." Merlin whispered. Bethany smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Go back to Arthur. He's nervous and worried, I can feel it." Bethany said.

"I'm going now." Merlin said with a smile.

"I'll join you in a moment." Bethany said as she turned back to the Dragon. Merlin left the cave and headed back to Arthur's chambers.

Arthur jumped up as the door opened. He smiled when Merlin walked in but his smiled faded when the Lady Bethany followed.

"Get out." Arthur said to the Lady Bethany.

"Arthur, please let me explain." Bethany said. Merlin could see Arthur was losing his temper. He took Arthur's hand.

"Arthur, baby. Listen to her. Please." Merlin pleaded with Arthur.

"You've got a minute to tell me what's going on." Arthur said, keeping his eyes on Merlin.

"I've been sent by the old religion to protect the future of magic and to show your father that magic is not evil before the future is born." Bethany said. Arthur looked confused.

"Trust her, Arthur. Our daughter is the future of magic." Merlin said, holding Arthur's hand tight.

"Why do you trust her?" Arthur asked Merlin.

"The Great Dragon trusts her. And I trust the Great Dragon." Merlin said with a small smile. Bethany walked towards them. She placed her hand on Arthur's stomach.

"Your lives are not the only ones at stake. All of magic is at stake." Bethany said with a small smile. Arthur grabbed her hand.

"Don't ever touch me again! You may be here to protect our daughter but if you touch me again I will kill you. Now get out." Arthur said, angry. Bethany pulled her hand away.

"Arthur, please. I'm on your side." Bethany said with a small smile.

"I SAID GET OUT." Arthur shouted, his eyes flashed golden smashing a vase.

"Arthur, stop it." Merlin grabbed Arthur's hand.

"I'm going." Bethany said, leaving the room. Arthur was breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Arthur said, sobbing. Merlin hugged him.

"It's ok. It's ok." Merlin murmured.

"I know you don't trust me, Arthur. After the blackmailing I don't blame you. But I'm on your side." Bethany said as she opened the door.

"I know. I'm sorry." Arthur said, wiping his tears away. Merlin held him tight.

"I'll shall see you boys tomorrow for the wedding." Bethany said and she shut the door. Arthur sat on the bed.

"You tried to hit me." Arthur said. Merlin looked at him shocked.

"What?" Merlin asked confused.

"First day we met. You called me an ass. Tried to hit me. I called you an idiot. You called me a prat. You've saved my life so many times. I've saved yours. I say we're a perfect match." Arthur said with a smile. Merlin laughed.

"Are you taking a little trip down memory land, sire?" Merlin asked. Arthur offered him his hand. Merlin took it and smiled. He leant it to kiss Arthur when the door crashed open and Morgana busted in with Gwen on her heels.

"HE'S GOING TO FIND OUT." Morgana screamed.

"Morgana. Calm down." Arthur urged.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN! HE'S GOING TO KILL US IF HE FINDS OUT!." Morgana shouted.

"Guess your talking about my father?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, she is." Bethany entered the room.

"What's she doing here?" Morgana asked. Gwen was silent.

"I'm on your side, Morgana. I had the same dream. I will do everything in my power to stop Uther discovering the truth. Now everyone to bed. We'll do no good worrying." Bethany said with a small smile.

"She's right. Morgana, go back to your chambers. We'll talk more in the morning." Arthur said getting back into bed. Merlin joined him. Morgana, Gwen and Bethany left Arthur's chambers. Bethany's mind was uneasy as she slept. And her nightmare played over and over in Morgana's, Bethany's and Georgia's heads. Everything was in a dormant slumber, just begging to be set free and cause havoc. It had to be stopped.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Merlin**_

_**Melody**_

_**By Hanabella Louise**_

_**Chapter 10- Weddings and Secrets**_

The Lady Bethany stood in front of the mirror in her chamber looking at the woman in white looking back at her ,she looked over the white wedding dress that clung to her body. She was about to marry Uther Pendragon, she was about to become Queen of Camelot, she was marrying a man that hated her kind, hated people who had magic… she was marrying him to protect magic…. Not for love, she had no feelings for him, it was all an act, an act to protect her kind and the future of magic, and she would go to any lengths to protect magic.

"Mother?" The Lady Georgia had entered the room in her dress for the wedding, she gave her mother a small smile.

"Are you ready?" Georgia asked sitting on the bed.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Bethany sighed and picked up her flowers.

"I know you don't want to do this…. But it's for Magic." Georgia said moving a little piece of hair out her mother's face. Bethany smiled.

"You're a good girl Georgia. The man who falls for you will be the luckiest man in the world." Bethany said before walking out of the room. Secrets were all around Camelot and Georgia had her own secret. One she didn't want her mother to find out just yet.

"Georgia?" Georgia turned around to find Sir Leon standing at the door in his knight's uniform she smiled before she walked towards him, he pulled her into a kiss.

"Leon my mother doesn't know. We have to be careful." Georgia said smiling at him.

"Of course. I love you." Leon whispered against her lips. She smiled at him.

"I love you too." Georgia said before she and Leon left the room, watched by Morgana as they went.

Merlin was busy in Arthur's chambers getting the Prince ready for his father's wedding.

"Today is going to be a nightmare." Arthur sighed as he pulled on his jacket.

"Just smile and you'll get through it. It's Bethany I fell sorry for she's got to marry your father!" Merlin said smiling. Arthur started to laugh but suddenly stopped placing his hand on his stomach. Merlin looked at him worried.

"Arthur? What's wrong?" Merlin said walking towards him.

"Come here." Arthur smiled grabbing Merlin's hand and placing it where his hand had once been. It took a moment for it to happen but Merlin felt it… he felt their baby daughter kick for the first time.

"She kicked." Merlin smiled at Arthur.

"I take it back today isn't going to be a nightmare after all." Arthur said kissing Merlin's lips. The two jumped apart as the doors opened. To the boys relief it was Morgana and Gwen.

"Seems that we're not the only secret lovers around here." Morgana said, Merlin and Arthur looked confused.

"Morgana explain I cannot read minds." Arthur sighed finishing getting dressed.

"Georgia and Leon. Their together." Morgana said with a smile.

"And your smiling about this because?" Arthur asked confused.

"Cause I saw them getting married… it's sweet! Their so cute together." Morgana smiled

"You are such a girl!." Arthur groaned.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Prince but I am a girl!" Morgana said rolling her eyes at Arthur.

"Right before you two start trading insults we've got a wedding to go to in case you'd forgotten?" Merlin said opening the door. Gwen stepped out

"How could we forget? Today is just gonna pure hell." Morgana complained as the walked down the corridor towards the Great Hall.

"Not Pure Hell. You'll be happy to know that the baby kicked before." Arthur said with a smile.

"Really! I want to feel!" Morgana said walking towards Arthur.

"Not now! It's not the time or place!" Arthur complained. Morgana pouted. Gwen just giggled a little and Merlin found the look on Morgana's face funny.

"Later Arthur Pendragon and you're not going to stop me!" Morgana said as she and Gwen walked on.

"I think tell Morgana was the wrong thing to do." Arthur whispered to Merlin.

"You think? She's not going to sleep tonight without feeling the baby kick you know?." Merlin whispered back with a small laugh.

"I know." Arthur said with a sight before the four of them walked into the Great Hall for the wedding of Uther and Bethany.

Arthur, Morgana and Georgia stood at the side of the alter, Merlin and Gwen stood near the doors as the Wedding went on. Bethany and Uther were both smiling as they were pronounced Man and Wife and they sealed their wedding with a kiss. Bethany and Uther left their guests to return to their chamber to share their wedding night. Something Bethany wasn't looking forward to. But she would put on the front of the loving wife for the sake of magic.

Bethany lay on the bed waiting for Uther, the bed was covered in white rose petals and Bethany was in her night gown. She was nervous but she would not let it show. Uther entered the room and was taken back by the sight of his beautiful new bride. He undid his robe and climbed onto the bed holding her in his arms.

"I love you." Uther whispered into Bethany's ear. This was a side of him she'd never seen before. He was loving, gently, caring. The Man she knew before his blood thirst quest for revenge on Magic. He held her gently. He loved her gently. And if she was honest she enjoyed every moment of their loving making **(A/N: I'm not going into Uther/Bethany detailed sex just yet but have faith readers you shall get some if you want it!)**

In Arthur's chamber Morgana was waiting for the baby to kick, she'd been waiting for over an hour and nothing had happened. Arthur and Merlin found it quiet funny.

"It's not fair…" Morgana groaned.

"She's probably asleep. Like I would like to be. Come back tomorrow." Arthur said climbing into bed.

"I will feel a kick. Don't think for a second that I won't." Morgana said walking towards the door.

"Night Morgana, Night Gwen." Merlin smiled shutting the door behind them.

"You think the baby wasn't kicking to annoy Morgana? Because she's kicking like mad right now." Arthur laughed.

"She's a mini Arthur. You both enjoy annoying Morgana." Merlin said wrapping his arms around Arthur kissing his neck.

"Why do you love me?" Arthur asked looking into Merlin's eyes.

"Your eyes. Your smile. The way you care. I love everything about you. Apart from what you act like a prat!." Merlin said laughing.

"Well I love everything about you apart from when you're an idiot! Which is most of the time." Arthur laughed.

"But you love me for it." Merlin said kissing his lips. Arthur smiled and held Merlin's hand tight in his.

"Night Idiot." Arthur said with a laugh before he rested his head on his pillow.

"Night Prat." Merlin whispered into his ear before they both fell asleep.

The Castle was quiet, an unsettling silence had settled as the Lady Georgia glanced out of her window looking up at the moon. She'd seen visions of love and loss… and it scared her to death… cause there will all hers… Bethany's, Arthur's, Merlin's, Morgana's and Gwen's… cause what would happen next would mean loss for people who kept secrets in Camelot…


	11. Chapter 11

_**Merlin**_

_**Melody**_

_**By Hanabella Louise**_

_**Chapter 11- Revelations **_

Camelot was in a state of change, many things had changed in the two months since the wedding of Bethany and Uther, Camelot had a new Queen who was slowly thawing away at the ice that surround Uther's heart and his attitude towards magic. Georgia and Leon had told the King and Queen of their love and were now engaged to be married, Arthur was now seven months pregnant with his and Merlin's child and an old flame of Gauis's Alice had arrived in Camelot and was now Arthur's midwife.

Everything in Camelot for once seemed calm but Camelot never stays calm as the arrival of Morgause spelt trouble. Morgause arrived to challenge Arthur to a duel, her face was hidden when the challenge was put to Arthur and she only relieved that she was a woman after Arthur had accepted the challenge and their was no going back after he had accept, Uther wanted Arthur to withdraw but Arthur would not. And he lost, Morgause beat him leaving Arthur with a wounded ego and Merlin with something to joke about but he was in away glad that Arthur and their baby had been unharmed in the fighting. But Morgause was not in Camelot to challenge Arthur, she was their with revelations for Morgana and Arthur. And these revelations would change the King's Ward and Son forever.

Morgana walked into the bed chamber where Morgause was staying, no-one was in the room she looked around before Morgause appeared.

"Sorry I didn't mean to intrude I want to introduce myself I'm the Lady Morgana." Morgana said with a small smile.

"I know who you are better than you know yourself Morgana." Morgause said putting her chain mail on the bed. Morgana looked at her a little confused.

"I'm confused." Morgana said with a confused look.

"Your being lied to Morgana. Uther is lying to you. Your Mother Vivian is also my mother. I'm your sister and Arthur is your half brother." Morgause said Morgana was so confused the woman in front of her was claiming that she was her sister and that Arthur was her half brother.

"If Arthur was my half brother that would mean that Uther..." Morgana said but Morgause cut her off before she could finish.

"Uther is your father. Challenge him on it Morgana. Your a strong woman you'll get the truth from him. I have faith in you my sister. I wish I could stay but I cannot. Arthur has a task to complete and he has truths that need to be heard." Morgause said kissing Morgana's cheek she went to walk away but Morgana grabbed her arm.

"If you hurt Arthur I will come looking for you. I promise you that." Morgana said. Morgause removed her hand and left the room leaving Morgana feeling confused. Morgana must have stood in that room for over an hour because Gwen had come looking for her.

"Morgana? Are you alright?" Gwen asked as they walked back to Morgana's chambers.

"I'm fine." Morgana said walking into her chambers, Morgana and Gwen didn't speak again Morgana had a lot on her mind and questions that only Uther could answer, she just hoped Morgause was lying but deep down in her heart she knew that Morgause words were true. Dinner came, Arthur was not at dinner it was just Morgana, Uther, Bethany and Georgia.

"Morgana? Is something wrong? You seem troubled." Bethany said breaking the silence that had settled in the room.

"Morgause before she left she said some things to me." Morgana said swirling her water around in the glass.

"What sort of things Morgana?" Bethany asked.

"That she was my sister. That Arthur was my half brother and that you sire were my father. I need to know is what she said true?" Morgana asked. Uther said nothing just continued eating.

"Answer my question! Is what Morgause said true!" Morgana shouted throwing her glass against the table that the content spilled across the table.

"Uther tell her the truth. Please." Bethany pleaded. Uther still said nothing. So Bethany answered the question.

"Yes Morgana. What Morgause says is true. She is your sister, Arthur is your half brother and Uther is your father." Bethany said. Morgana's heart sank. She had thought for years that her father had died in battle but here he sat in front of her, her King was her father and she had never felt more betrayed.

"I will never forgive you." Morgana said leaving the room in tears, Uther didn't say anything mainly because he had no idea what to say, he never thought the day would come when Morgana would find out that she was Uther's daughter.

Arthur and Merlin had left Camelot in the dead of night to go to Morgause so that Arthur could complete his task, against Uther's orders but Arthur wasn't going for the task he was going for one reason to find out about his mother, Morgause had said that she knew Arthur's mother and that was the reason that Merlin and Arthur now rode for wherever Morgause was, lead by Arthur's horse who Morgause had enchanted. As they reached the castle where Morgause was Merlin's nerves were building.

"Do you think this is a good idea? I don't trust her. What if she harms you and the baby?" Merlin asked. Arthur sighed.

"Merlin if she wanted to harm me and the baby she would have killed me when she had the chance. She's not going to hurt me. I don't know what she wants with me but I know she's not gonna hurt me or the baby so stop worrying." Arthur said getting off his horse pulling his sword out, Merlin got of his horse and followed Arthur inside the castle, it was empty the only thing in the courtyard was a block of wood and an axe in the block which made Merlin sick to his stomach. As Merlin was about to suggest leaving Morgause appeared.

"What is the nature of the task you wish to set me?" Arthur asked. Morgause removed the axe from the block.

"Place your head on the block." Morgause said Arthur gave Merlin a look to reassure him before he placed his head on the block. Merlin was in tears at the thought of Arthur dying.

"Please... Don't kill him! Take me instead but don't hurt him!" Merlin pleaded.

"Stay out of this Merlin." Arthur shouted back. Arthur closed his eyes and Merlin turned away but the axe was not swung down instead Morgause placed the axe next to the block.

"You have proven yourself to be a man of honour Arthur Pendragon. And for that I will grant you one wish. What is that your heart most desires?" Morgause asked. Arthur knew straight away what he wanted.

"You said you knew my mother. Tell me everything you know about her." Arthur asked.

"Would you like to meet her? I have the power to help you meet your mother Arthur if that is what you desire?" Morgause said.

"I want that more than anything." Arthur said. Morgause smiled.

"Follow me." Morgause said before she walked up the staircase. Merlin and Arthur followed her into a cave filled with candles as Morgause prepared for the spell she was going to cast Merlin had questions.

"Are you sure about this? Your father will never forgive you if he finds out about this." Merlin said.

"You know as well as I do that my father's attitude to magic is wrong. It's because of magic that you and me have a beautiful baby daughter on the way. I want to meet my mother Merlin. If you had the same chance to meet your father would you take it?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. Just be careful." Merlin said kissing Arthur's lips. Morgause blew out the stick she had been using to light the candles.

"It is time." Morgause said Merlin stood to the side as Arthur walked towards Morgause she span him around so he was facing away from her.

"Close your eyes." Morgause said and Arthur did and Morgause chanted words neither Arthur or Merlin had heard before their was a wind in the cave.

"Arthur?" A woman called his name and he slowly opened his eyes and he saw her for the first time, he saw his mother for the first time.

"Mother." Arthur said with a smile. Arthur's mother Ygraine ran towards Arthur.

"My son." Ygraine said hugging Arthur Arthur wrapped his arms around his mother not wanting to let her go.

"When I last held you were a tiny baby I remember you looking at me with your blue eyes. Now look at you carrying the future of magic happy and in love." Ygraine smiled at her son and then at Merlin.

"I'm so sorry. It's because of my birth that you died. I can never forgive myself for causing you to die." Arthur said in tears Ygraine wiped them away.

"It is not your fault. If anyone should carry the guilt for my death it's your father. He caused this when he went to the sorcerer Nimeuh for help in conceiving you." Ygraine said bring Arthur's world crashing down.

"I was born of magic? Like my baby will be? That's not true. Father hates Magic! He'd never use it!" Arthur said shocked tears were falling fast.

"I'm so sorry Arthur your father has lied to you. You were born of magic to create a life a life must be taken. Your father didn't know this he blames magic for my death rather than blaming himself. You are still my son." Ygraine said touching Arthur's cheek.

"Will I die when I have my baby?" Arthur asked.

"No! Your baby created with love and magic, love is stronger than magic. You were born because your father was desperate for a male heir." Ygraine said placing her hand on her son's stomach as the baby kicked.

"Do not let this knowledge change you! Promise me Arthur that you will not let this change you." Ygraine said kissing Arthur's cheek.

"I promise." Arthur said before he closed his eyes to stop the tears and when he opened them again she was gone and it was just Arthur, Merlin and Morgause in the cave.

"Why did you bring me here Morgause?" Arthur asked.

"You have no idea what your father is like. He's lied to you and Morgana all your life Arthur. Morgana is my sister and your half sister. Your father is Morgana's father." Morgause said Arthur's head was spinning the was too much to take in.

"Merlin let's go." Arthur said walking towards the exit.

"Keep your promise to your mother Arthur. I told you this for your own good do not let it change you." Morgause said before Arthur left the cave. Merlin looked at Morgause.

"Look after him Merlin. I fear he might do something that will harm himself and your daughter." Morgause said.

"I will." Merlin said before he left the cave following Arthur.

"Arthur wait!" Merlin said grabbing his hand before he got onto the horse Arthur broke down crying on Merlin's shoulder.

"He's been lying to me. My Whole life! He used magic to have a son! He's killed those who use magic because of something he did. Morgana's my sister! That means he cheated on my mother with Morgana's mother!" Arthur shouted through his tears.

"Arthur stop please. Let's go home. Let's go back to Camelot and you can talk to your father about this. Please." Merlin pleaded.

"We'll return to Camelot but I don't plan to talk to my father." Arthur said getting on his horse.

"What do you plan to do? Arthur tell me." Merlin asked but Arthur didn't answer he just road off towards Camelot and Merlin knew that Arthur wasn't going to keep his promise to his mother he was going home to fight with his father and one of them was going to die if Merlin didn't get back to Camelot in time!


End file.
